Bewitched by James
by PaigeHowlett
Summary: ONE SHOT Lily/James detailing their first time together and the other occasions which followed... SMUT SEX BWARE


AN: Lily and James' first everything together... from love to lust to the bedroom. BEWARE SMUTTY CONTENT

'I think I'm falling for you Lily,'

James Potter was stood on the doorstep of number 27 The Fairway holding his girlfriends' hand to his lips. Lily was stood in the doorway of her grandmothers' house on Christmas Eve after having had the most memorable afternoon in a long time, she couldn't remember when she had felt so lit up about everything life had to offer.

'James, I might just be falling for you too,' Lily smiled as he pressed her hands to his lips. This moment would last forever, the star filled sky, the moonlight casing long shadows across the front garden, Christmas lights were twinkling from the windows of Lily's house illuminating James face.

'This was not how I thought I would be spending my Christmas Eve,' James admitted, he looked at her smiling. He was so close she could count the number of freckles on his nose. Lily felt his hand tighten on hers, not wanting to let go. He leant towards her and nuzzling her nose he found her mouth and pressed his lips against hers firmly.

'James when will I see you again,' Lily pleaded, slightly dazed, looking over James shoulder to Sirius who was leaning against his motorbike.

'I don't know,' he admitted 'we can figure that out later,'

'Prongs, c'mon.' Sirius shouted checking his watch 'we're late as it is,'

'Don't miss me too much Lils,' he said winking kissing her hand one more time he let go

'A night in with Petunia and Harry, can't wait,' Lily said rolling her eyes

'Prongs,' Sirius called out more urgently this time.

'Bye Lily,' he kissed her gently, a simple press of his lips on hers once more and then he was walking away from her.

'Bye James,'

Lily closed the door and the warmth of her home spread through her, the hallway was lit by a warm table lamp on the small sideboard. Her heart was high, no other way to describe it she felt lighter than she had done in months. All her anger, embarrassment over the last eight weeks was a distant memory. She half skipped past the lounge door and was up the stairs with her mother shouting up

'Dinner is on the table in half an hour,'

Lily jumped up the last few steps and crossed the newly carpeted landing. Her head felt at ease, her heart and body yearned to rest and her hands were still tingling from where James had kissed. Flopping down on her lilac covers Lily was content, her senses filled with the scent of James, the way his dark hazel eyes had not left her gaze all afternoon, over lunch at the pub and the walk back to Sirius' flat.

…

 **4 weeks after that second date** ….

'Oh James I don't know, I'm not sure,' Lily turned away from him, his hand resting on her shoulder, his other beneath the quilt cover. James squeezed her shoulder. They had been dating for a whole four weeks and things were already moving forwards between them, every moment of their free time was spent cuddling up in the common room at school. Lily now found herself lying in James' bed half undressed, her bralette peeking through her open shirt, her skirt lying at the bottom of the bed.

'Hey, it's fine if you're not ready yet, I don't mind waiting,'

'I don't want to disappoint you James,' Lily mumbled, she turned to face him 'you're not upset with me are you?'

He stroked her face, pushing her hair away.

'You Lily Evans could never disappoint me,' and he kissed her passionately pulling her close to him. 'We can wait till you're ready, I promise,'

Lily fell asleep in his arms that afternoon, James watched her fall asleep. He kissed her nose and watched her smile half sleepily as he then woke her up with a kiss. Seeing her green eyes staring back at him he found her irresistible.

'We can wait,' he reiterated kissing her sweetly. The last thing he wanted to do was scare her, make her feel used.

Lily felt unsure, scared even. She felt comfortable, natural with James but the fear of letting him down was unbearable and letting him in even more so. She felt he was far more experienced, despite declaring this was new for him too Lily wanted to feel completely ready. If he could just wait another week till she was more confident, felt better about the whole thing. Less like the schoolgirl she was.

 **Two weeks later after 'before'…. (dating 6 weeks)**

James had been waiting all afternoon for Lily to arrive after looking after her grandmother that morning, and had been far too excited to see Lily to really focus on anything else since breakfast. There was a knock on the glass pane of the porch and James nearly jumped off the sofa.

'Hello, sorry I'm late. The floo network dropped me off two stops too early,' she threw her coat on the back of the sofa and was swept of her feet in a hug and kissed.

'You're here now that's what matters,' he said leading her to the sofa, when they sat down they immediately locked lips and kissed deeply as if they hadn't seen each other in weeks. James' hands were running the length of her back. He slipped his hands around her waist pulling her body closer. Lily was hugging him tightly keeping him close to her as their kisses deepened. She moved on top of him, feeling him through his trousers Lily began rubbing herself against him

'Do you want to go upstairs,' James breathed stopping their kisses

'I thought you would suggest that,' Lily giggled 'shall we,'

James was not going to argue. They climbed the spiral staircase leading to the fourth floor where James room was. Lily was careful where she stepped, she hated this staircase and with every step up the stairs were filled with anxious nervous excitement, and today was different somehow, more urgent.

As they fell into his bed James could feel he would not have to work very hard today as he could already feel Lily rubbing vigorously against him as they moved together on his bed, they had been getting farther each time the more time they had spent together. His hands reached underneath her blouse running his hands over her bra and around her back pulling her in closer to him.

'I want you Lily,' he sighed as he took her shirt off, she sat up straddling him he pulled her back down for another kiss. He spun her round so she was lying comfortably, her head rested against the fluffiness of his bed pillows. 'I want to make love to you so badly,' Lily removed his shirt, her hands scrambling his jean belt.

'Not yet Miss Evans, eager?'

'I want you too,' Lily murmured 'I need you, James'

He stopped and for a second was still, looking at her intently.

'You know I don't just want to make love to your body. I want to make love to this,' he said touching her heart, 'and this,' he said touching her head , he then traced a line with his finger over her breast 'and your body, he kissed her lightly 'I want to make love to all of you,'

Lily whimpered looking at him deeply, kissed him softly. James broke away, he kissed her nose.

He leant over her and fumbled around in a tin box.

'Give me a minute,' James said, turning away from her for a moment. Lily lay waiting in anticipation looking at his collection of Wendolin the Weird Adventure books lined neatly up in alphabetical order. He turned to face her and they shared a deep, long kiss. He took his glasses off placing them on the night stand.

'Are you ready? Are you sure Lily?'

She nodded. He kissed her lips, warm anticipation spreading between both of them

'Lily I really want to make love to you right now. You turn me on so much,'

'I'm ready,' Lily said, biting her lip nervously she propped herself up on the pillows. James leant backwards, straddling Lily he moved backwards, Lily couldn't take her eyes of him as he leaned into her slowly, he had slight trouble finding where to go but soon began to move gently inside her.

'Is it right?' he mouthed 'all okay?'

Lily moaned, James kept murmuring 'oh my god' and 'it feels so good'. Lily's legs began to shake excitedly as if rippled sensations or waves were flowing over her thighs as he moved quicker but still gently moving with Lily and every little moan that escaped her mouth made James feel sure he was doing the right thing. He momentarily stopped rocking and bent down to kiss her passionately, she was hungry for him and James kissed her again and again he began to move further into her.

He then leant back raising Lily up slightly and moved quicker and quicker until he was spent, he collapsed forward on Lily. Whispering 'I love you, I love you, oh,' every few seconds. Lily felt deliriously happy, her body no longer felt like it was her own. James stroked her hair, sweeping it out of her eyes he kissed her all over her beautiful face.

'That was… amazing, James I love you' Lily said, as James slowly withdrew from her 'oh my god, you were perfect,'

'I thought you were, god, so god damn sexy, I can't stop touching you' and James kissed her deeply again. He reached down between her legs, feeling how wet she was he laced his fingers over her lips and gently pushed inside. 'I wish I could make love to you every day,' Finishing Lily off he was desperate to keep touching her. He didn't want to stop hearing her- seeing how happy he was making her. He then cleaned himself up, and collapsed into the bed next to her after a few minutes. Lily looked sleepy, flushed her hair was sweating and she was smiling. He could get used to seeing her blush, that half secret smile she reserved for him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her as tightly as he could, he swept her hair away from her neck and kissed her soft skin. She turned to face him and began kissing his neck too, then finding his lips they began again….

Lily loved rubbing herself up and down on top of him, she got great pleasure from rubbing and when James fingered her she wanted to scream. She loved it when he bent her over and went in behind, then fingered her at the same time touching her clit. Then she decded she wanted to have a bit more fun and James was taken by surprise.

'Its my turn,' Lily whispered 'I want to to try it, please?'

'We can try anything you want,' James replied watching her, his arm casually draped above his head as he watched her stroke his manhood and then slowly bent down to kiss it.

After a few moments of making him harder Lily had the audacity to ask was she doing it right.

'OH GOD YES,'

Lily smiled, she had never known something like this would feel so good for her as well. She then posed another question

'Can I try going on top?'

He nodded his breathing heavy

She straddled him, leaning back to take him all in. Then began to move up and down slowly against him, she was wet and rolled her hips once, James moaned and she did it again then went back to up and down.

The following week James booked them into a hotel just outside London and was planning a whole evening of events, including a trip to Oxford Street as well as a stroll through Kings Cross late at night. Camden Market was on the plan and he sincerely hoped the rest of the time would be spent in the hotel room. Using the money saved up for him by his grandparents he had found the nicest classiest hotel in all of London. He hoped this would be a perfect escape for him and Lily, somewhere where she could relax and make as much noise as they both wanted.

Lily stepped off the train, her heart racing. James had been away in Germany for almost a week with Dumbledore attending a conference. They had not seen each other since that Sunday afternoon when they had finally spent the majority of time in bed. She raced across the bridge as fast as her feet would carry her. She saw the large clock above platform 7 strike 10 o'clock. James' train was due any second.

'I have missed you so god damn much,' James said hugging her tightly he almost picked her up of the floor 'god I'm not doing that again, it almost killed me,'

'I missed you too,' Lily said numbly, she had not only missed him but hadn't thought of much else since he had left. 'How was Germany?'

'Cold,' he admitted, taking her hand they started walking to the West Road exit 'there was a little bit of a monsoon in Ministry in Berlin. A witches curse backfired and flooded the offices,'

'Where are we going by the way James,' Lily asked realising she was blindly following James' lead.

As they checked in Lily was looking around the entrance to the hotel, lots of other witches and wizards appeared to know this muggle hotel too, either that or there was something strange going on.

They reached the hotel room and Lily was surprised they had made it that far, before the hotel room door had even closed James' hands were running all over her body, he stripped her jumper of her as quickly as he could. Lily could already feel him pressing up against her, she raised her leg and wrapped it around his waist, allowing James to rub up against her deeply.

'God I've missed you so much, these girls,' he added kissing the top of her breasts 'I don't really think I can wait to see what you've got in that bag,'

'You'll have to wait and see,' she murmured in between fervent kisses 'unless you really can't wait,'

'I don't think I can,' he said rushed, tearing his jeans off he pushed Lily's skirt up and started tracing his fingers over her knickers kissing her forcefully. James pushed her up against the wall and whispered 'I can't wait,'

Lily had no trouble taking his shorts off and he then removed her knickers with a slip of his finger and overriding desire overtook them both. Lily threw her head back with every movement and began screaming his name as he moved faster.

Their love making was so intense Lily felt like she hadn't seen him in months, the second time was more passionate than the first and led them into the bathroom. As Lily took a bath James climbed on top of her making love to her and washing her down with a soap filled sponge.

As they moved to the bed James urged her to dress up for him, she grabbed her bag and returned to the bathroom. Zipping up the boots, tying her hair back and letting it curl loose she put her black leather corset on and suspenders which she found rather troublesome. Underneath the corset was a black and purple peep hole lace bra

'You're so amazing, you aren't going to be dressed in that for long,' and James snogged her, pulling his leather clad girlfriend to his half naked body, he had only put his jeans back on for comfort and was soon flinging them off again as Lily insisted she wanted to bend down in front of him. But he insisted they were partners, and would not have her give him sexual treats till he had made her orgasm at least once before she touched him with her mouth. He wanted to hear her scream his name again.

'I need you on top of me now,' James moaned, Lily was now only wearing her bra and straddling James tightly, settling herself down on top of him she pushed herself down and felt him swell inside her.

'Oh god, James I'm there, god, oh I need you to cum inside me,' Lily groaned, she moved up and down pleasuring herself more and more.

'Enjoying yourself there?' James smiled, his hands on Lily's hips helping her move up and down.

'Oh god yes,' Lily said as he rocked her back gently 'don't stop me,'

'Never,' James moaned 'oh Lily'

He then told her to lie down on her side and he pressed up against her back, positioning himself between her legs he pushed inside from behind watching himself disappear into her. He loved taking her from behind, his hands could hold onto her breasts as he continued. He wished he could push her further, give her all the pleasure she wanted.


End file.
